


It’s you and me

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Howie and Maddie share a sweet moment





	It’s you and me

“It's getting hot in here.”Howie waves his hand around in the air 

“Probably because of me."Maddie finished his sentence 

“Hey you stole my line”Howie said to her 

“You’re so predictable”Maddie shook her head 

“ Ouch then again that’s what you love about me”Howie chuckled 

“My lovable man”Maddie hugged him 

“Well I am pretty lovable there’s no denying that”Howie hugged her back 

“So cute I could just eat you up”Maddie says to him 

“Have I told you lately that I love you?”Howie sang to his his wife 

“Love that voice of yours babe”Maddie rested her forehead against his own forehead their eyes locking slowly on each other’s 

“You drive me absolutely mad you wonderful woman”Howie quipped lovingly to his wife 

Maddie laughed at the chosen terms of endearment from her partner in both love and life 

“My life would be really dull without your wisecracks”Maddie teased him affectionately 

“You’re on for the biggest adventure of your life because I’m fun personified”Howie did a little dance for her 

Maddie cheered him on “That’s my man”

“I’m not the best dancer in the world but I at least have some rhythm in my bones”Howie said to her 

“I’m lucky I have someone like you in my life”Maddie kissed him 

“You’re gonna make me cry and in a good way”Howie says his voice quivering slightly 

“It’s you and me against the world”Maddie sang to him


End file.
